Agony
by MarvelouslyMalfoy
Summary: The snake man before me tsked. "Draco, Draco, Draco." He blinked, and then smiled. "…Crucio…" The second time was no less painful that the first as my cries echoed off of the walls, drowning out my mother's sobs.
1. Agony

Prologue

I can't do it! It's impossible! The stupid thing just wont' work!

"Don't!" that damned annoying ghost crooned. "Tell what's wrong...I can help you."

"No one can help me!" My whole body shakes as unwelcome tears stream down my face. "I can't do it!...I can't...It won't work...and unless I do it soon...he says he'll kill me..." I force the word sout in between sobs. I glance into the mirror in front of me, expecting to see my swollen face, which I do, but I also see something that makes by blood boil. Potter!

I spin around, flinging a hex at random, and completely miss him. Of course it was an accident, wasn't it? I had wanted to his the stupid scared face of his, hadn't I? I'd wanted to hurt him. To see him in pain. To see him cry, suffer, like me.

Dammit! I shake my head, and send another hex his way, but his arm swings up, blocking it, and my head is hurting from that blasted ghost insistent screeching. I have had enough. "Cruci-"

"Sectumsempra!" Potter screamed as unimaginable pain erupted along my torso, and I fell to the ground screaming. Merlin, the pain. Worse than when He had crucioed me. I looked down and saw my chest covered in criss-crossing slices that were bleeding badly.

"Potter..." I whimper, my actions now beyond my carefully laid self control. My eyes cross slightly as he leans over me, trying to staunch the blood...and that blasted ghost.

"No-I didn't-" Potter rambles on, pressing his hands to my wounds, and causing pain to shoot through my body. Potter.

Stupid.

Sweet.

Saint.

Potter.

I doubt he even knew what the curse did, and know, here he is, trying to save my pathetic life. If only he knew he'd be doing me a favor if he just walked away. Merlin Potter, just walk away. I open my mouth to tell his just this, when the bathroom door swings open. The ghost's screaming had called attention to us. Bloody hell.

Snape strides into the bathroom, and his eyes immediately find me, a hint of fear in them that I know only I could ever see. He knells before me and everything goes black. Then I wake up.


	2. Misery

Misery

My eyes shoot open and I take a deep breath. My legs are tangled in my sheets and my pillow is clutched to my chest. I unwind my legs and force my stiff fingers to open. I hate this. This weakness, this vulnerability. I reach for my wand and cast a tempus charm 3:30. Ugh... I stretch my aching limbs then climb out of bed. This one was different. A memory instead of those aching dreams that left me in sweat soaked sheets.

Those dreams made my life hell.

When I enter the bathroom the first thing I do is look into the mirror. Big mistake. My overgrown platinum blonde hair is matted across my forehead and sticking up in the most dreadful way and my dull grey eyes were sunken is from lack of sleep, below then purple bruises. I really needed to get around to brewing a sleeping draught. I covered my mouth as I yawned, and slid the curtain to the shower aside, stepping in. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew there was a load banging at the bathroom door.

"Dad!" my eleven year old son yelled, "Get your lazy pampered butt out of the bathroom, I mean honestly, you must be the only straight man in existence who spends two hours in the bathroom getting ready and owns fifty some-odd bottles of beauty products!" Groaning, I rub my eyes and turn the shower off. Wrapping a towel around my waist, I open the door to Scorpius' incredulous face. "You just got out of the shower!"

"So…" I mumble, searching for the clean robes I had just placed on the end of my bed.

"Seriously Dad?" he sighs, and then picks up my wand, "Accio…Dad's clothes!" My eyes widen as my dresser drawers fly open and every piece of clothing I own buries my son. Sputtering, his blonde head pops out. Frowning, he climbs out, muttering on about this and that. I bend over and pick up a pair of black boxers and, gesturing for Scorpius to turn, I drop my towel and put them on. "Oh and By the way," he adds as if after second thought, "It's ten-thirty."

"Shit!" I grab random articles of clothing and throw them on, running a slim pale hand through my messy hair, trying to tame it without the use of magic. Nope. Magic it is. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I demand, hurrying to the fireplace situated in our sitting room.

"You were asleep?"

"Scorpius!"

"Sorry! Sorry! It doesn't matter anymore, I guess." I turn to look at him.

"Doesn't matter? Doesn't matter!"

"You already said that."

"Scorpius." Mothers stern voice rings out, "Mind you manners and respect your father."

"Yes, Grandmother." He rolls his eyes at me and smiles. "You were saying."

"You won't be saying it doesn't matter anymore. All of the decent Hogwarts supplies will have been snatched up by now." Nodding goodbye to Mother, I grab a handful of flew powder.

"I told you we should have gone school shopping ages ago! I'm off to Hogwarts in a week." He sings, laughing.

"Now you're laughing, but wait until you have to wear too tight robes!" I grumble, pulling on my robes, over my clothes.

"Uh, Dad?" my head snaps up, "Your robes…"

"Yes? What about them?"

"Jeez Dad, you're just going to die without me."

"Scorpius!"

"Okay! Okay!..They're inside out." He snickers and Mother, the traitor, bursts out laughing.

"He's right, dear you will be quite out of it with him gone. He does nearly everything with you." Mother laughs some more and Scorpius grins, rolling his bright grey eyes, so much like mine and yet so different. He has my hair too. The only thing he seems to have gotten from Stori was his attitude, of course Stori was dead now, she has been for years. Scorpius was just a child, and never really got to know her.

"Let's just go." I climb into the fireplace and make sure Scorpius has his flew powder, then I cry out, "Hogsmead, Diagon Alley!" A bright flash of green light blinds me, then I step out of the fireplace and into a familiar face.

"Malfoy!" The man cries, stumbling back and tripping over a chair. "What-I-you-"

"As eloquent as ever I see, Longbottom?" I smirk, fixing my hair and patting my robes, causing black dust to fly.

"I-I-I don't-"another green flash interrupts the man's fumbling voice.

"Dad?" Scorpius' small voice rings out. Longbottom's eyes widen a fraction as the small blonde boy stumbles out of the fireplace covered in black soot and into my arms. Longbottom looks flummoxed.

"You have a son?" he whispers.

I open my mouth to speak, but Scorpius beats me to it, "Of course! You sure are an odd man. Why else would I be calling him 'Dad' then, hmmm?" I bark out a laugh, but try to disguise it as a cough. Longbottom doesn't look convinced. Maybe he isn't as stupid as I once thought?

"Well, Scorpius, let's go get your robes." I grab his arm, leading him away.

"You haven't done your shopping yet?" Longbottom cries in distress. "Don't forget your Herbology things, I'm not sure I'll have many extras."

"Really Longbottom, must you?" I say at the exact time Scorpius cries, You're my teacher!" I sigh and lead Scorpius away, this time nothing calls me back. All the while I hear Longbottoms annoying voice rumbling on about nothing of importance. It's like I never left, and when he thinks I'm not looking, Scorpius sticks his tongue out at Longbottom. I stifle a smile. That'a'boy.

I bring Scorpius to the very best robes shop and get his fitted in no time at all, but just as we were readying to leave, Scorpius runs off. I, of course, chase after him, calling things like: "Get back here!" and "Mind your manners!" or "What will your grandmother think!" but I am ignored, except for the occasional, "Come on Dad!" I sigh, and do as he says.

I round the corner, and take in the scene before me. Scorpius is kneeling before a little red-haired girl, who seems to be crying, snot is running down her chin and everything. Thank Merlin Scorpius never went through that stage.

I clear my throat and Scorpius says without looking at me, "This is Lily. She can't find her Daddy and she's scared."

"Oh?" I come a little closer to them. "Hello Lily. My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." I smile reassuringly.

"You're Thorpiuth'th Daddy?" she talks with a lisp.

"Yes." I keep smiling. "Do you remember where you last saw your Daddy?" Her head bobs up and down. "Where?"

"Albuth wath getting hith kitty."

"Ah hah! So-"

"Then I went to look at the birdth and they left without me! I can't find them anywhere!" She cries despairingly.

"It's okay, Lily. Calm down." Scorpius pats the girl's back. "My Daddy can help!" He grins at me. "Right?"

"Right." I say firmly, and Lily looks up and me, a smile smile on her face.

"Promithe?"

"Promise. "

"Umm…." She frowns slightly, "I fink Jamth thaid that Albuth needed hith wand next, but I don't know where that ith"

"Don't worry, Lily. I do." I reach out my hands to the children in front of me. "Have you ever apparated Lily? A small nod. "Good. Scorpius' first time was awful. I'd hate a repeat." They each take a hand and I close my eyes as the familiar squeezing, pulling feeling comes, then quickly passes, and I land on my arse in the middle of the floor of Ollivanders with two giggling children on my lap.

"Yes. is extremely hilarious. I fell over. Ha ha." I roll my eyes as they full out laugh at my predicament. "Do you see your Daddy?" Lily nods, and smiles at me."

"Well, where-"

"Taken to kidnapping, eh Malfoy?" Really. Twice in one day? I mean the red hair should have given it away.

"Weasley. You are a Weasley?" I raise an eyebrow at Lily, but she only giggles.

"No, thilly! That'th Uncle Won**_(Juan)._** My Daddy'th over there." She points over my shoulder to…uh oh. What a day. I climb to my feet and stare. He looks different, definitely dresses nicer, and he's gotten rid of those god-awful glasses. His hair is shorter, but somehow still sticks in every direction but down, leaving the famous scar in full view, also his eyes. They haven't changed a bit, still that emerald green that captivates everyone. I'm think of my dream from last night, when he leant over me, saving my life. I think of all of my dreams, always so different, yet they all have one thing in common. Him.

He clears his throat, dragging me from my mind. "Malfoy."

"Potter." I try to sneer, but Lily hugs me and I can't quite manage.

"Fank you Mr. Malfoy." She grins. "Dwaco Malfoy." I can hear Weasley grumbling behind me.

"You are very welcome Miss Lily…Potter." I gulp as she hugs me again, then Scorpius. She runs to her mother, Ginny Weasley, or Potter now I suppose.

"Lily!" a boy about Scorpius' age barrels over. "Where have you been? You can't just run off like that! We were worried sick, weren't we Dad?"

"Yes we were. Lily?"

"Yeth Daddy?" She looks up at him innocently, as another boy, maybe fifteen or so, walks up to me, and holds out his hand.

"James Potter, and, thanks for bringing Lily back. She's always running off, and I'm supposed to watch over her, you know, me being her big brother and all."

I slowly extend my hand, then take his, risking a quick glance and Potter, his eyes were trained on me. My hand falters, but James doesn't seem to notice. He takes it and I snap out of it, shaking his hand. "Of course. I couldn't just leave her alone. She's what? Five?"

"Theven!" Lily cries, "I'm theven!"

"Lily?" Scorpius whispers, and I look over at him. He hasn't said much, which is very unusual for him. Actually, it's not like him at all. He never shuts up. "You ran off?" Lily blushes, but doesn't say anything. "So…you lied!" Scorpius' voice was raised. I reach out a hand to put it on his shoulder, but he shoves me away. When she doesn't answer he takes my hand in his. "I'm leaving!" he says firmly, and when we don't do anywhere, "Dad?"

"Well…" I chuckle nervously, you do need a wand, and we are at a wand shop-"

"Dad! I'm trying to leave, angrily And you just ruined it! Ugh!" his lower lip juts out and he crosses his arms. Within seconds all of the Potters and Weasleys are laughing, and I can barely contain my smile.

"Come Scorpius. Let's get you a your wand."

He sighs dramatically, and this starts gets them going again. Finally, the stop laughing, and Potter looks at me seriously. "Nice kid." He smiles, then takes Lily's hand and heads for the door. He holds it open for everyone and once they're all through he says, without turning back to me. "You seem like a great father, Draco."


	3. Anguish

**(AN) Okay. Ths chapter had a lot of direct quotes from the book. It's basically a chapter in Draco's POV. You'll know which one once you read...ENJOY!**

Anguish

The rest of the day passed in a blur as we bought cauldrons, parchment, ink and quills, books, and an ugly little barn owl that Scorpius insisted was "cute". Scorpius and I return to Hogsmead and quickly depart with no other intrusions from former schoolyard enemies and/or heroes.

I greet Mother with a smile then head for my room leaving Scorpius with Mother, happily displaying all of his new possessions for her to see. It's been a long day and I'm tired. I still haven't had the time to brew even a simple sleeping drought, so I'll have to do without. I climb into my large king size bed and turn out the lights, burrowing into my blankets. Sleep promptly takes me, and I find myself in a dream.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I was relaxing in an armchair in front of the fireplace with Mother listening to Father's ranting and plans, occasionally grunting or nodding when appropriate, when the barrier alarms went off. Someone had apparated onto the property. Mother excused herself to see what it was and Father continued on, 'I believe that the only chance that we have of regaining the Dark Lord's favor is you, Draco. You need-" Father was interrupted by the drawing room's door flying open and slamming into the wall. "What is this!" Father demanded angrily.

Mother responded, "They say they've got Potter." My blood ran cold. "Draco, come here." Reluctantly, I got up and turned to look at the misshapen group. I easily picked out Weasley and the Mudblood, but the third's face was huge and puffy, obviously jinxed. He had on Potter's glasses.

"Well, boy?" Greyback demanded of me as he walked in after two other Snatchers. They wanted me to identify them. Weasley glared at me and the other boy wouldn't even look at me, but Granger...she was looking at me pleadingly. Shit.

"Well, Draco?" Father questioned, stepping toward me. "Is it? Is it Harry Potter?"

"I can't...I can't be sure." I took a step closer to father and a step away from Greyback.

"But look at him carefully, look! Come closer." Father was rarely this excited. "Draco, if we are the ones who hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiv-"

"Now we won't be forgetting who actually caught him, I hope, Mr. Malfoy." Greyback snarled.

"Of course not. Of course not!" father said dismissively as he approached supposed-Potter. "What did you do to him? How did he get into this state?" He gestured to the boy's face.

"That wasn't us."

"Looks more like a stinging jinx to me. There's something here. It could be a scar, stretched tight. Draco, come here, look properly! What do you think?" I cautiously came closer to the black haired boy. "I don't know." I whisper, though I do. The boy was very obviously harry Potter. I could see that the second I stepped closer to him.

I walked away, back to where Mother was standing by the fireplace. "We had best be certain, Lucius," she said, "Completely sure that it is Potter, before we summon the Dark Lord...they say this is his, "She holds up a wand, probably taken from Potter, "but it does not resemble Ollivander's description." Of course it doesn't. "If we are mistaken, if we call the Dark Lord here for nothing...Remember what he did to Rowle and Dolohov?" I shuddered at the memory.

"What about the Mudblood then?" the werewolf growled.

"Wait!" Mother said sharply, "Yes-yes! She was in Madem Malkin's with Potter! I saw her picture in the Prophet! Look, Draco, isn't that the Granger girl?"

"I...maybe...yeah," I whispered, staring at the fire, not meeting her gaze, Mother's or Granger's.

"But, then that's the Weasley boy!" Father shouted happily. "It's them! Potter's friends! Draco, look at him, isn't it Arthur Weasley's son, what's his name?" I really didn't want to be dragged back into this.

"Yeah..." I mutter, "It could be..." The door opened again and I winced. Uh oh...

"What is this? What's happened, Cissy?" Aunt Bella. She slowly walked around the prisoner's and stopped next to Potter, staring at Granger. "But surely, this is the Mudblood girl? This is Granger?"

"Yes, yes, it's Granger!" Father cried, "And beside her, we think, Potter. Potter and his friends caught at last!"

Aunt Bella shrieked, "Potter! Are you sure? Well then, the Dark Lord must be informed at once!" she pulled back her sleeve, but Father interrupted her.

""I was about to call Him! I shall summon Him, Bella. Potter has been brought to my house, and it is therefore upon my authority-"

"Your authority!" she sneered, 'You lost your authority when you lost your wand, Lucius! How dare you! Take your hands off of me!" Father and Aunt Bella continued to argue and I tuned them out, standing beside Mother. When Aunt Bell screamed, "Stop!" I spun back around, bewildered, and tried to figure out what had set her off. She was aruing with Greyback, then suddenly she screamed, "Stupefy!" Within seconds all the snatchers except Greyback were knocked out. She took Greyback's sword. It seemed so unimportant that I tuned her out again until she ordered me to "Move this scum outside. If I haven't got the guts to finish them, then I was to leave them in the courtyard for her."

Mother spoke up, "Don't you dare speak to Draco like-"

"Be quiet! The situation is graver than you can possibly imagine, Cissy! We have a very serious problem!" she then started muttering to herself. Finally she looked up at Mother. "The prisoners must be placed in the cellar while I think what to do!"

I decided that now was a good time to do what Aunt Bella had said, so I pulled out my wand and walked out of the room, levitating the bodies of the unconscious men behind me to the courtyard.

After setting them down I went back inside and upstairs, I stood outside the drawing room door for a few minutes, listening in horror to what appeared to be Hermione Granger's screams.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Father opened the door, likely wondering where I had gone off to for so long, and gestured me back inside. Gulping, I complied.

Granger was writhing on the floor, a silent scream on her face, which was turned toward me, though she didn't seem to acknowledge my entrance. Aunt Bella lowered her wand, "A copy?" she screeched, "Oh, a likely story!"

"But we can find out easily!" Father called out, gripping my upper arm. "Draco, fetch the goblin. He can tell us whether the sword is real or not." He nudged me in the direction of the cellar, and I opened the door, wand raised. My voice shaking I yelled out, "Stand back. Line up against the back wall. Don't try anything, or I'll kill you." I say the first part rather loudly, hoping Aunt Bella would hear. He shuffling of feet told me they did as commanded, and I unlocked the cell. The door swung in and I stepped into the dark, grabbing the small goblin by the arm, and backing out slowly. The door slammed shut and a loud crack came from the other side of the door. What? Had they thrown something at the door?

I shook my head at the obvious escape attempt; they were never going to get out on their own. I dragged the goblin up the stairs and past Father to Aunt Bella, who began interrogating him murderously. Obviously not hearing what she wanted, she cast crucio on Granger again, screaming at the girl. After a few moments another loud crack resounded, and Aunt Bell paused. When Father yelled, "What was that? Did you hear that? What was that noise in the cellar?" I took a step toward the door, but Father interrupted me. "Draco, no-call Wormtail! Make him go and check." Everyone was silent as we listened for further noise, but all we heard was the pad of Wormtail's bare feet on my floor and Grangers soft moans.

"Stand back!" Wormtail's voice raised, "Stand away from the door! I'm coming in!" He disappeared downstairs and the door swung shut behind him. Everything was quiet still for a few seconds, and then Aunt Bella got back to questioning the goblin.

"Well! Is it the true sword?"

"No." the goblin answered, "It is a false." Somehow I doubted this. He was just in a cell with The Golden Trio...Duo... He could have been bribed, or threatened, or…asked? Who knows?

"Are you sure? Quite sure?"

"Yes." Said the goblin, and she grinned.

"Good!" With a flick of her wrist another cut slashed the goblin's mutilated face and he dropped with a cry. She kicked him aside.. "And now we call the Dark Lord." She pulled back her sleeve and touched her Dark Mark. The same Mark that my Father and Mother had on their arms. The same Mark I had on mine, hidden under layers of dark fabric. If I pulled up my sleeve, I could see it writhing on my arm as He was called, as it was, I could feel the pain of the slithering snake along my arm and around my wrist, leaving a trail of pain in its wake. I could see Father's curling around his neck and down the back of his shirt.

"And I think," Aunt Bella continued, "We can dispose of the Mudblood. Greyback, take her if you want her."

"Nooooooooooooo!" a familiar voice screamed as the drawing room doors flung open and Ronald Weasley burst into the room. "Expeliarmus!" He roared, pointing a wand at Aunt Bella. He was quickly followed by Potter, whose face was no longer swollen. "Stupefy!" Potter's jinx hit Father who then collapsed to the floor. Mother, Greyback, and I retaliated as Potter rolled behind the couch to avoid our curses.

"Stop or she dies!" the sudden cry even surprised me, and I looked behind me to see Aunt Bella holding a knife to Granger's throat. "Drop your wands. Drop them, or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is!" No body moved. "I said drop them." She said slowly, pressing the knife to Granger's throat. A streak of red slit down into the neck of her blouse and Potter responded.

"Alright." He dropped the wand and Weasley followed suit.

"Good. Draco, pick them up." I did as told, avoiding Potter's gaze. "The Dark Lord is coming, Harry Potter! Your death approaches!" I hurried back with the wands. "Now, Cissy, I think we ought to tie these little heroes up again while Greyback takes care of Miss Mudblood." I cringe. "I am sure the Dark Lord will not begrudge you the girl, Greyback, after what you have done tonight."

Suddenly there was a peculiar grinding noise from above. We all looked up just in time to see Mother's prized chandelier fall. Aunt Bella happened to be right underneath it, but she jumped aside before getting crushed. Granger was not so fortunate. The chandelier hit the floor and exploded into millions of tiny shards. The goblin was caught under it as well. A few shards came my way, imbedding themselves into my cheek, and one cut above my eye. I doubled over, yanking them out and clutching at my face. What happened next was a bloody blur as Weasley pulled Granger from the wreckage.

Potter leapt at me and wrestled the wands from my weak grasp. "Stupefy!" Greyback smashed into a wall.

Mother gripped my wrist and dragged me to the far corner of the room, positioning herself in front of me. "Dobby!" she cried, catching sight of the elf, "You! You dropped the chandelier?" He trotted closer, "You must not hurt Harry Potter." She sighed.

"Kill him, Cissy!" Aunt Bella shrieked, but Mother's wand went flying with a crack. "You dirty little monkey! How dare you take a witch's wand! How dare you defy your masters!" Mother ignored the chaos and pulled me into her arms. I buried my face in her hair and inhaled.

"Dobby has no master! Dobby is a free elf!" My vision started to darken, blood loss most likely, and I clutched at Mother's robes.

"Go!" I dimly heard Potter yell, whose voice stood out among the rest. My eyes began to shut as Potter leapt across the room and dissaparated, along with Granger, Weasley, Dobby, and the goblin. I slid to my knees as Aunt Bella screeched. Mother's arms tightened around me as I slid into unconsciousness

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I awoke to my mother's screams as she was punished for losing The-boy-who-lived. Father and Aunt Bella were sprawled on the floor, obviously already having received such treatment. The Dark Lord's eyes met mine. "Aaahhh. Draco, awake at last, I see."

"Noooooo…" Mother groaned quietly, but Father crawled over to her and shushed her.

"Your wand?" Where is it?" Red slit eyes bore into mine.

"He took it…" I whispered, voice hoarse.

"He?"

"…Potter…"

A sigh, "That's too bad, huh? It seems you have failed as well. I had such high hopes for you, Draco. Only your Mother was able to keep ahold of her wand, but that excuses nothing." I blinked and looked at his shoes, knowing instinctually what was coming. He raised His, Father's I remembered, wand pointing it at me.

"Nooo…" Mother whispered around Father's hand. "Me. Please! Me!" Father used both his hands to cover her mouth and she screamed.

The snake man before me tsked. "Draco, Draco, Draco." He blinked, and then smiled. "…Crucio…"

The second time was no less painful that the first as my cries echoed off of the walls, drowning out my mother's sobs.

**(AN)**

**Heeey! Review pretty please. I'd be very happy. ^3^**


	4. Torment

Chapter four: Torment

**(A.N.) I personally really like this chapter. It's got Blaise! Wooo! ENJOY!**

_First day to Hogwarts_

"Come on Scorpius!" I yell up the stairs as I slip on my shoes. I levitate his trunk to the drawing room, ignoring my unease as the previous night's dream resurfaced in my mind. It was over, I reason, I am not about to walk in on my mother being tortured.

"Hey, Dad!" The dreadful thought is interrupted by my overly joyous son.

I sigh, rubbing the back of my neck, "Yeah?"

"I've got lots more stuff to add to my trunk."

"It's already full, Scorpius..." I chide, smiling slightly to myself.

"You can do that shrinking charm Gram-mother did the other day, right?"

"Well, I suppose..."

"Yay! I'll go get 'em!" He dashes back up the stars, ignoring my cries of protest. "We're late as it is! We'll have to apparate because flooing will take too long! Scorpius!"

"Darling?" He voice startles me and I jump.

Sighing, "Mother..."

Mother smiles then raises her voice just above her speaking tone, "Scorpius Lucius Malfoy. You listen when your father speaks to you." The reaction is immediate, the little brat, as he flies down the stairs and into her arms.

"Yes, Gram-mother!" he sings, hugging her tightly. "I'm gonna miss you lots!"

"Grammar." She smiles then nods to him.

"Yes, _Grandmother_. I _am going _to miss you _very very much_." he grins, "Better?"

"Lots." She answers and Scorpius laughs.

"Love you."

"I love you too, and so does your father, so be easy on him please."

"M'kay." Mother sighs an turns to me, you had better hurry. She rolls her eyes as Scorpius snatches my hand dragging my to his trunk and dropping multiple things on it. "C'mon! Time to go."

"Actually. It was time to go twenty minutes ago. That is, if you wanted to pick your seat." He gasps horrified.

"Hurry!"

Mother speaks up, reassuring him, "I will sent your trunk on to Hogwarts, with the extra additions." she adds after a second, "This will save you time, yes?"

"Yeah, thanks! I love you and miss you already!" he pauses then continues quietly, "I wish you could come, too." Mother looks startled, then sighs again, but doesn't answer.

"Goodbye, Mother." she nods and I pull out my wand, apparating us to Platform 9 3/4.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Apparently we aren't as late as I thought because King's Cross Station is overflowing with children of all ages. I glance at Scorpius and he isn't as happy as earlier, for obvious reasons. I groan then crouch in front of him. "I know you wanted Mother to come, but you know she's under house arrest."

"But when can she leave, Dad?" He looks at me expectantly.

"I...don't know...soon I hope, but probably...soon. Okay?"

"Dad!" he's started crying, so I pull him into a hug., but he yanks away yelling, "No, Dad! It isn't okay! I want Gram-mother now Dad! I don't care if everyone thinks she's bad cuz I know she isn't! She's great!" now he's full blown sobbing.

"I know Scorpius, I know." This time he lets me pull him into my arms. A few moments later we are interrupted by a familiar little girl.

"Daddy!" She breaks out of the crowd, Come on, Daddy! It'th Thorpius an' Dwaco!" I suddenly realize that it's very quiet. Scorpius hiccups, then looks at the little red headed girl sprinting toward us.

"Lily?" I ask standing up.

"Lily Evans Potter! You slow down and come back here this instance!" He finally catches up, panting and clearly out of breath.

"Out of shape are we, Potter?"

"Thas...enuff...Malfoy..." he gasps out. "You haven't a clue how fast she is."

"Oh, haven't I?" I look pointedly at Scorpius and he grins slyly, but Potter isn't listening.

"Lily?" He asks but is promptly ignored when Scorpuis rubs his considerably less watery eyes.

"Are you okay! I heard you crying from way over there!" she points behind her wildly.

"I'm perfectly fine." he mumbles, running a hand through his pale hair and not meeting her eyes

A woman's voice cries out from the crowd, "Harry!?"

"Coming, Gin!" He yells. "Lily?" She frowns at him and takes Scorpius' hand, dragging him into the mob of people. Potter follows closely behind and after a moments hesitation, so do I.

They wander through the crowd then up to Weaslette, no, Potterete? Ugh. I roll my eyes and jog to catch up.

"I won't!" Potter son yells, "I won't be in Slytherin!"

"James, give it a rest!" _Ginerva _says.

"I only said he _might _be." James grins. "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slit-"

"Of course there's nuthin' wrong with Slytherin!" a very familiar voice shouts. "I'm gonna be Slytherin, just like my Daddy!"...ahh, Scorpius...

"Oh, hey! It's the kid from Ollivander's...and he's all death-glary.." after a look form his mother, James continues, "Sorry."

"Hmph!"

"You'll write to me won't you?" Albus' small voice quakes in the residing silence.

"Everyday., if you want us to." Ginerva says as James dashes away.

"Not everyday!" Albus says hurriedly as Scoprius chatters on with Lily and I stand there awkwardly, "James says most people get letters from home about once a month."

"We wrote James three times a week last year."

"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts." Harry puts in as Lily and Scorpius giggle. I try not to eavesdrop. "He likes a laugh, your brother."

Suddenly Albus looks around, changing the subject. "Where are they?"

"We'll find them." His mother laughs. Them? Weasley and Granger most likely. Aren't they a couple now?

I clear my throat and take Scorpius' shoulder, "We should really be-"

"Hullo!" Hermione granger cries from afar, interrupting my escape attempt. Really. These folks really are more annoying than I remember. "Hi Harry, Ginny, Albus, and Miss Lily! Where's James? Off somewhere with Teddy I presume?"

"Haven't the slightest." Ginerva laughs as her brother comes into view with two children. One two or three and the other Scorpius and Albus' age.

Granger glances at me and smiles. "Nice to see, Draco." I blink, then answer without thinking.

"Hello, Hermione." Where did that come from?" Her smile widens and she elbows her husband. He mumbles something along the lines of 'Bloody Malfoy scum.' but I can't be sure.

"Weasley." I sneer, having no trouble this time.

Her-Granger opens her mouth to say something else to me, but Potter's son, James, reappears.

"Teddy's back there!" he cries, "Just seem him! And guess what he's doing! Snogging Victoire!"

"Snooooginggg!" my son cries, dismayed. "Yucky!" he crinkles up his nose and Lily whispers to him.

"Oh! It would be lovely if they got married! Teddy would really be part of the family then!"

James continues after the adults' lack of response. "Our Teddy. Teddy Lupin. Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing-"

"You interrupted them!" Ginerva bursts out. "You are so like Ron." At this point I am feeling very awkward and out of place, so I take Scorpius' hand and ignoring his cries of protest, lead him away to say my own goodbye.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

We've said our goodbyes and have only a few moments until the Hogwarts Express pulls away. Scorpius is in his seat, leaning out of the window, waving at me frantically and grinning. I smile and wave back as the train drives off, taking my son with it.

After it's no longer in sight, I take out my wand to apparate when a hand touches my shoulder. I spin about and grab the offending arm wand pressed to a throat. I barely recognize the man, but after he speaks, it can't possibly be anyone else. The deep familiar voice rumbles, "Hey Dray. How's it been."

"Blaise?" I peer up at the huge man astonished. How long has it been.

Apparently I spoke aloud because he answers with, "Nearly sixteen years. I see you have a son. Looks just like you, the little bugger."

I blink, then slowly smile. "Yes and you..."

"...have a daughter. Clarice-Maura Jaeck...Rabid little devil that one."

"Year?"

His eyes crinkle around the edges. "Four. The other school sucked, and I missed Hogwarts, believe it or not."

"Scorpius is a first year."

"Ah, and Stori?" he grins, "How's she doin'?"

I blink and look away. "She's...dead."

"Oh, fuck, Draco. Shit! I didn't mean-"

"Has been for almost nine years now. You hadn't heard?" He scowls at me.

"No, Dray. I've been in America. Crazy place, America. They talk all funny and it's a bit hard to get used to really. I moved back here because there have been some...problems at Clarice's old school. It was time for a change. Hogwarts is the best, always has been." He pauses looking over my shoulder, perhaps waiting for a response, but he's not getting one. "I hear the Granger girl's headmistress. Always thought that one'd be a professor. Not far off, eh?"

"She's enjoying it I'm sure. Bossing the children about and correcting everyone's affairs." Blaise grins at me and chuckles. He nods and says, "Hello..." My eyes flick to his and I inwardly groan.

"...Granger...?" I sigh, turning around at Blaise's knowing look. "Hello," I say weakly and Blaise's booming laugh echoes in the slowly emptying platform. His large hand slaps my back and he cries, "Nice one, Dray. Real smooooth."

"Blaise Zabini," Granger smiles at him. "How have you been?"

"Great, actually." His eyes light up, "Married. Kids. Great paying job. Dream life, right?"

"I suppose.." she looks around. "Where is your wife?"

"Husband actually." he winks at me, and Granger and Weasel's little boy, four or five maybe, looks scandalized.

"You _married _uh _boy_!" he gasps up at Blaise. Granger tuts at him.

"Yes I did," Blaise answers, "And I'm extremely proud to say that he is _very _in love with me." He grins wickedly, patting the boy's head. I see the Weasel flinch to my right. When did he get here?

Granger says, "This is Hugo."

"How!" The boy yells at Blaise and me.

"Yeah!" Lily cries, running up to them with her father jogging to catch up. Great.

"Well..." Blaise dramatically sighs. "American wizarding law is much different from ours. Plus he'samuggleso..." he glances at me quickly, "And they can do practically anything." He glances at me again questioningly.

"Although my appearance may not show it, Blaise, I have grown up. I'm not the child you once knew. Now my mother on the other hand..."

"Oh, Merlin! Mrs. Malfoy," He shudders, "I am never going to have a_ 'family dinner' _with you ever again, Dray! Ugh...Cold. Stony. Boring. Awkward...Good food though."

"Yes, and she's taken up cooking. Lolby hasn't a clue what to do with himself.

"Lolby?" a curious voice asks.

"Well, young mister Hugo," Blaise intones, "Draco's fa-mother's house elf." He stutters hastily.

"Where is your mother, _Malfoy_?" A rude ginger asks wilst stepping beside Granger. "Not bothered to show?"

Ignoring the resounding "Ronald!" I answer truthfully, "At home under house arrest. In fact, she can barely even leave her and Father's wing, let alone the house. _Dreadfully _tedious." I sigh, looking at Blaise's shocked stance. Ah, well...He winces and takes my wrist while _'Ronald' _appears frozen.

"Ith that why Thorpius wath crying? He wanted hith Gwammy?"

"Perhaps," I concede, raising a pale brow. My left pocket vibrates and I sigh, "Goodbye, Blaise, I'll need to be going now. Important business and such..." I trail off as he pulls me in for a rib crushing hug.

"Owl me," he demands, "I'm fucking lonely."

"Ah hem?" We all look to Granger. "Language."

"Oh dear." Blaise sheepishly grins, rubbing his neck, "Old habits die hard I suppose. I should be off by now with Robert's chiding, but," he shrugs, "I never learn." With a grin and a wave he diapparates, leaving me with the Golden Trio plus two.

"Dammit all, Blaise," I mutter under my breath so a certain woman doesn't hear. No luck.

Granger scowls at me, "I'm kind of reconsidering." She glares at the Weasel when he shorts. "Perhaps not. Draco?"

"Hmmm?" I hum noncommittally.

"You're working in finances, yes?" I nod, "Looking for a more ah...interesting and exciting route?"

"Why?"

"Well..."

"Oh get on with it 'Mione!" Potter sighs when she shrugs sheepishly. He turns to me, "She's trying to ask you if you want to teach Potions at Hogwarts this year seeing as you're so good at it. The last Professor's just quit and we need a replacement."

"No."

"Please!" Granger cries, eyes wide and pleading. Suddenly I'm back at home with her pleading for me to save her and her friends. I gasp, looking away and breaking the trance. I was fine before they showed up again. That's when the memory dreams started. Before they were just...dreams.

"I don't want to."

"Why?" Potter asks, looking at me levelly.

"Because I don't." I mutter, frowning.

"Draco."

"Potter." I counter.

"We can't find anyone else." Granger says.

"Why don't you do it. Your halfway decent at Potions. Better than The _Golden Boy _that's for sure."

"I already have a job, and so does Harry." Granger huffs.

"So do I."

"Draco." Potter says again, still looking at me.

I ground out, "I'll think about it."

"You'll see more of your son, Scorpuis."

"I know my son's name." I mutter.

"Do you want to see more of him?" He asks me again. "You'll see him most everyday."

"Fine!" I snap, sounding angry, but really just nervous. I can't teach kids. It's crazy. I'll end up strangling somebody. I exhale, trying to sound nonchalant. "If it's that important, I'll do it.

Granger grins and pats my arm gingerly while Lily and Hugo cheer. Potter just stands there looking at me as the Weasel groans. How fun. At least I don't have to deal with two of the three. Weasley was an Auror and Potter always wanted to be one too. There hasn't been much of him in the news lately, but that doesn't mean anything.

I glance around, just now noticing that Ginerva wasn't here. What was wrong with me?

Granger takes out her wand and I stiffen, but relax when she floats a parchment in front of me. "Sign." I do, then apparate back to the Manor, readying to tell Mother I'm leaving her.

Oh joy.


	5. Trouble

Chapter five-Trouble

**(A.N.)This chapter is a lot of dialogue and not much description. Sorry...**

Lunch was uneventful, but after retiring to my office to catch up on paperwork, an unfamiliar owl slams into my closed window. Joints crack as I stand, and I revel in Scorpius' seemingly unlimited energy supply. "Oh to be young again..." I sigh, opening my window for the lunatic bird. It ungracefully plops down onto my desk upsetting papers and toppling my ink. "36 isn't _that _old." I mutter to myself, gingerly extracting the rolled parchment from the owl's extended leg.

It was Granger informing me of her intense need for me to attend the Banquet tonight. Oh yeah...I still haven't written any lesson plans...or told Mother. Speaking of...

"Lolby!" I call.

_CRACK!_ "Yes, Master Draco, Sir!" The tiny house elf twitters. "Can Lolby be assisting the Master?"

"Check on Mother, will you." I rub the back of my neck, working the kink out.

"Yes, Master Draco, Sir. Lolby will be checking on the Mistress Malfoy, Sir." She blinks owlishly and snaps her fingers. _CRACK!_ A few moments pass before she reappears.

"Well?" I raise a pale brow in question.

""Lolby has seeing Mistress Malfoy in Lolby's kitchen _again_, Master Draco Sir."

"Ught." I grunt in a very unMalfoylike manor, and Lolby twitches, horrified that such an ungrateful sound has come from me.

"Is Master Draco unwell, Sir?" She bites her lip.

"No, no. Tell Mother that I need to speak with her right away."

"Yes, Sir! Lolby will be telling the Mistress Master Draco is wishing to be seeing her, Sir!" _CRACK! _

I send a quick reply to Granger explaining that I may be late due to...personal issues. She replies simply: Can't wait.

_CRACK_! "Mistress Malfoy is telling Lolby to tell Master Draco she is in her sitting room, Sir."

"Alright, Lolby. You may go."

"Yes Master Draco, Sir."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You won't leave!"

I sigh for the umpteenth time. "Mother-"

"No, Draco. You needn't stress-"

"Mother-"

"Everything was just settling down after your Father, and Astoria, well...then you go and pull that stunt with the Nott boy. Now this! Imagine the ideas you're giving Scor-"

"Shut up, Mother!" I groan, regaining my composure, "I don't care what 'nice pureblood males' do. I gave up on that a long time ago. After Astoria..." I take a deep breath.

"Dra-"

"No, Mother! Let me finish...I want to do this. I want to. I promise I'll owl you and visit frequently. I'll even bring Scorpius when he is not busy with school work and studying." I look her in the eyes, "I promise."

"You can't leave me all alone." I pull her stiffly into a hug, "You and Scorpius are all I have left." This confession surprises me. She must really be very upset.

"I will see what I can do, but I am going."

She nods stiffly and pulls me closer. "I'll miss you." I whisper near silently, and she smiles into my shoulder.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I'm more than a little late. In fact, I'm very late. I was supposed to be at some sort of meeting hours before the opening banquet and it's just started, but I'm nowhere near ready.

After saying my goodbyes too Mother, I gather my things and throw together a lesson for tomorrow. Thank, Merlin I only have first and third years so I only have to get two lessons done. I arrive at Hogwarts and slip through the Great Hall doors hoping to go unnoticed. No such luck.

"Ah..." an eerily familiar witches voice croaks. "Mr., Malfoy. Here at last?" McGonagall scowls at me. "This, students, is your potions professor. Claps ring through the hall.

"Yes...well...hello." I mutter, hurrying to the professor's table and sitting in the seat Granger gestured to...next to her.

"Shall I continue?"

It took me a moment to realize that she was speaking to me, "Yes, of course." I few sniggers came from the students, but it quickly quieted.

McGonagall clears her throat. "...Longbottom, Augusta!" Loud clapping ensues to my left, Granger, and to my right, Potter. The girl settles onto the stool and the sorting hat cries out, "Hufflepuff!" After this I zone out, only paying attention to the names I recognize. "When I hear the familiar name, "Malfoy, Scorpius." I sit up straight and smile confidently and my so, waving slightly. He waves back and I notice, and ignore, Potter's gaze.

Scorpius sits on the stool and McGonagall places the hat on his head. It sits there a good twenty seconds before shouting, "Gryffindor!" Oh, hell. I tense and Scorpius gasps. All of the older students, the one who learned my name from their parents, are silent and the younger students soon quiet down when nobody joins them.

Then Gryffindor breaks into cheers. Scorpius sullenly stands up and glances back at me worriedly. I give him a "thumbs up" and he rolls his eyes. grinning. I can hear his response in my head, 'You're such a loser, Dad.' He walks to the table and sits with an odd blue haired boy. _Wonderful..._

The sorting ceremony continues with another name I knew, "Nott, Casey." Theo's daughter.

"Gryffindor!"

"Potter, Albus!" The hall goes silent. Even the younger ones had heard this name.

"...Slytherin!..." Oh, Merlin. Really? Everyone else seems to agree because there is silence in the Great Hall. Then Potter stands up next to me and begins to clap. Soon the whole Great Hall is cheering. Albus heads to the silver and green bannered table. McGonagall clears her throat and everyone quiets, "We have yet to finish...Only familiar names still catch my attention.

"Queen, Alexander!" Pansy's son.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Queen, Amelia!" Twins.

"Slytherin!"

"Weasley, Louis!" A blonde boy approches the stool. Must be that French veela's son.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Weasley, Rose!" Granger's daughter.

"Ravenclaw!"

McGonagall finishes the first years sorting then says, "There is one more. An exchange student from America. A forth year...Jaeck, Clarice-Maura!" I grin as I see the goofy blonde girl dash up to the stool and nearly topple it as she sits. The sorting hat shouts, "Slytherin!" and the sorting ceremony is over.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"...So, Draco. How have you been these past nineteen years?"

"Fine."

"What have you gotten up to?"

"Things."

"What sorts of things?"

"Important things."

"What-"

"Leave him be 'Mione. Can't you see he doesn't want to talk?" Those piercing green eyes turn to me.

"Uh..." I shudder, not able to look away. Fortunately I don't have to because he does moments later. "Yeah..."

"Oh, well, that's fine then I suppose. Nevile? How do you feel about Augusta's house? I'm tremendously proud of my Rosie." I lift my potato filled fork to my mouth and ignore the man's bumbling response.

"How do you know Claire Jake?"

"Clarice-Maura Jaeck."

"Clarice-Maura Jaeck." Potter smirks. "Well?"

"I distinctly remember a certain Gryffindor git saying something along the lines of 'oh, don't bother the marvelous Draco Malfoy for her is trying to dine so he doesn't starve and slowly waste away before our eyes.'"

Potter chuckles, "Suuuuuure...but I've never been one to follow advice. Even my own, I suppose, eludes me."

"Gosh. Such a big word." I take another bite. "She's Blaise's daughter."

"Ah, Blaise...and?"

"Robert Jaeck."

"Interesting."

"Interesting how?"

"Oh, just interesting." The stubborn git absolutely refused to say more on the subject, so I sneer, "Albus in Slytherin, huh?"

His eyes tighten and Granger tenses beside me.

"So?..." he grits his teeth, "Scorpius is in Gryffindor." I frown and stand up, slapping the table.

"So...?" I growl.

"So...nothing. Just stating a fact. Why?"

"No reason." I sit back down. This was going to be a long year.

"I mean, there's nothing wrong with Slytherin." I look at Potter, but he won't meet my eyes.

"And Gryffindor's decent enough, I suppose." Granger sighs next to me and continues eating. "Bloody well better than Hufflepuff."

**(A.N) Okay! Okay! I know Teddy supposed to be like 20 but this is my story and I've changed a lot of things, plus I really wanted him in the story! :D**


End file.
